Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Gulliver's Travels (1939 film)
Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Gulliver's Travels (1939 film) is the very first Earthworm Jim/Fleischer Studios crossover movie produced by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It will appear on YouTube, Vimeo or Google Drive in the near future. Plot On November 5, 1699, Lemuel Gulliver washes onto the beach of Lilliput after a storm at sea and ultimate shipwreck. Following the calm of the storm, the town crier Gabby (along with Peewit) stumbles across Gulliver in terror and rushes back to Lilliput to warn King Little of a "giant on the beach". But Little (along with Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, Genie, Johan, The Smurfs) and King Bombo of Blefescu are signing a wedding contract between their children, Princess Glory and Prince David of Blefuscu, respectively.. All is fine until an argument starts over which national anthem is to be played at the wedding. The argument cancels the wedding and starts a war. After several failures, Gabby tells King Little of the "giant", and leads a mob to the beach to capture him. There, the Lilliputians tie Gulliver to a wagon on which they convey him to the capital. In the next morning, Gulliver awakens and breaks himself free; but when they see that the invading Blefuscuians are intimidated by his size, the Lilliputians enlist his help against their neighbor, treating him with hospitality and making him a new set of clothes. King Bombo, who has sent three spies, Sneak, Snoop, and Snitch (along with Evil Jim, Evil Peter and Evil Princess), into Lilliput, orders them to kill Gulliver, whereupon the spies steal Gulliver's flintlock pistol, confiscated by the Lilliputians, and prepare to use it against him. Meanwhile, Gulliver learns of the war's cause from Glory and David, and proposes a new song that combines the two proposed by their fathers. When the spies assure King Bombo that they can kill Gulliver, Bombo announces by carrier pigeon that he will attack at dawn. Gabby intercepts this message and warns the Lilliputians, but is himself captured by the spies and stuffed in a sack, who prepare the pistol. As the Blefuscuian fleet approaches Lilliput, Gulliver ties them together and draws them disarmed to shore. The spies fire at Gulliver from a cliff, but Prince David diverts the shot and falls to his apparent death. Using David's body to illustrate his point, Gulliver scolds both Lilliput and Blefuscu for fighting; when they solemnize a truce, Gulliver reveals that David is unharmed, whereupon David and Glory sing their combined song for everyone to hear. The spies release Gabby from the sack. At the same time, Earthworm Jim and his friends battle Evil Jim, Evil Peter and Evil Princess. The trio taunts Peter and the Smurfs. Smurfette is appalled of their behavior, and Papa Smurf tells the evil trio to stop that before they suffer the consequences. Brainy agrees with the white-bearded leader on this and just as he was about to scold them off with his lectures, Peter transforms into his raging monster form and attacks the evil trio, causing them to retreat. Earthworm Jim tickles Peter by the foot, reverting him back to normal. Papa Smurf then congratulates Peter for scaring off the evil trio. Both sides thereafter build a new ship for Gulliver on which he departs. Trivia *Genie, Johan, Peewit, The Smurfs, Evil Jim, Evil Peter and Evil Princess will guest star in this movie. *Evil Jim, Evil Peter and Evil Princess will work for King Bombo, along with Sneak, Snoop and Snitch. *Papa Smurf sends Brainy, Clumsy, Hefty and Smurfette to spy on Sneak, Snoop and Snitch, while the others help Jim and his friends on their adventure. Category:Films set in the Middle Ages Category:Medieval adventure films Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures series Category:Earthworm Jim Category:Smurfs Category:Slapstick comedy films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers